


stood up, huh?

by utaite



Category: Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bittersweet, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, bad got stood up, no use of real names cuz thats weird, skeppy the savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaite/pseuds/utaite
Summary: bad gets stood up on a date, skeppy notices.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	stood up, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> woowoo yeahyeah  
> twt: ishipskephalo

bad had just gotten to the diner, tonight was going to be the perfect night.

he was going on a date.

he was extremely excited because it had been a while since he'd been on one.

he met this girl on tinder, he wasn't the type to use dating apps but he was getting pretty desperate at this point.

her name was jade, better known as gamergirl90. she was beautiful, he loved everything about her. 

they became really good friends and bad finally gathered up the courage to ask her out, she said yes.

they planned to meet up at a nearby diner. and there bad was, waiting for her.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

it had been about an hour and a half since bad had arrived at the diner, yet no sign of jade.

_BadBoyHalo:_

_hey where r u?_

_????_

_gamergirl90:_

_oh hey bad_

_sorry i can't make it tonight_

bad's heart broke at that message. she had set him up.

he furrowed his eyebrows and shoves his phone back into his pocket.

he was more upset than annoyed.

the waiter comes over to his table,

"hey man, i see you've been here for a while. are you planning to order anything?"

bad shakes his head, visibly upset.

"no, i think i might leave."

before the waiter could continue another voice rings out,

"hey wait!"

bad looks up to see a shorter boy walking up to the table, grinning sheepishly.

"sorry i'm late, traffic was being a dick."

bad stared at the man in confusion.

"wrong tabl-"

"ahaha, don't worry waiter, we'll order soon. sorry for the wait."

the waiter nods and walks away.

"stood up, huh?" the tan boy asks

bad nods.

"well, in my opinion. whoever stood you up is an asshole."

skeppy interlocks his fingers with bad's.

bad looks up, glossy-eyed and slightly smiles.

"thank you"

"mhm, i don't understand how anyone could stand you up. i mean, just look at you."

the boy looks bad up and down and leans over the table, whispering into bad's ear

"you're gorgeous"

bad blushes, using his free hand to cover his mouth in embarrassment.

"i'm skeppy, by the way."

"i'm badboyhalo, though you can call me bad."

"well then bad, i'd love to talk to you more."

skeppy quickly grabs a napkin and pulls out a pen from his pocket, writing something down.

he grins and passes the napkin to bad.

_*insert random phone number here* call me :P_

bad looks at skeppy and smiles,

"i'd love to talk to you more aswell."

skeppy smirks and leans over to bad, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"until then, baddie"

skeppy stands up and starts walking away from the table, until abruptly stopping and turning back to look at bad.

"bye babe!" he yells, waving at bad, and turns to walk out of the diner.

bad blushes as sets of eyes turn to gaze at him.

he missed him already. 


End file.
